The Survivor
by Cheerfully Cynical
Summary: It wasn't Killian that had to die to stop the Dark Ones... It was Emma. 5x12


"I can't let you do this, Killian." Emma's voice cracked, "I'm sorry."

With a wave of her hand, she summoned Excalibur from his hand and raised it lengthwise about her chest. Instantly, Nimue was sucked into the sword's power, her magical grip on her throat disappearing. One by one, the Dark Ones we're forced into the sword, trapped.

The only ones left were Emma and Killian. With tears in her eyes, knowing that this would be her death, she moved the sword closer to him, forcing the darkness out of Killian and into the sword.

Killian slumped down when all of it was finally removed. Emotions that Emma recognized these past weeks – guilt, regret, sadness – were equal to her own.

She knew her Killian was back.

However, it wasn't without a price.

The sword glowed red in her hand, warning her of the Dark Ones threat on her family. If she didn't hurry, they would be dragged down to the underworld.

She walked away for a brief second, letting her feet take her to her parents; to her entire family.

"Emma, there has to be-" Snow's voiced failed her.

Without another word, she pulled both of her parents into a hug. "I love you." Emma said in their ears. "I couldn't ask for better parents."

Snow let out a cry, hugging her tighter. Eventually, Emma forced herself out of their embrace and walked over to Henry.

God, he was perfect; her perfect son. He couldn't imagine a better kid. He was everything she ever expected and more. She kneeled down to him. "I love you." She said, forcing herself not to cry. "You're the best kid I could ever ask for. Don't ever change, alright kid?"

Henry rushed into her arms, burying his head into her shoulder, crying. In that moment, she wished she wasn't the Dark One. She wished that nothing had ever happened to her.

Robin pried Henry from her grasp, for which she would always be grateful for. Without a word, she pulled Regina into a hug.

"Take care of him." She whispered.

Stepping back, she caught Regina's fierce nod. She trusted her to not let her down.

"Emma, love, no." Killian whispered, tears in his eyes. He moved closer to her. "It should be me."

Emma lips formed a thin line. A tear fell. "It's too late. I have to do this." She moved towards him, their hands touching. "Please, Killian. I need you."

He shook his head, denying her. "No. No, Swan."

She held up the sword, pressing it lightly into his hand. He refused to take it. "I can do this." She told him, "I can't let my family die. Please," She pressed the sword harder into his hand. "Please, Killian."

He took the sword, but rushed to kiss her. His hands were everywhere; touching her face, her hair, her waist. And Emma wasted no time. She continued to relish in him. His smell, his eyes, his hook. God, she loved him.

Eventually, Emma forced herself to leave him. Foreheads pressed together, she took the familiar ring around her neck. She held it in her palm for a mere second before putting it around Killian's neck.

"No." Killian said, shaking his head. "Emma-"

"You need it more than me." She cried, more tears falling. "A survivor."

She backed away from him, two steps away. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She felt breathless, scared.

"It's okay." She heard herself whisper, almost as if it was someone else was talking. She felt herself give him a tearful smile.

Killian let his tears fall. He took the sword in his hand and raised it, it's glow illuminating his perfect eyes.

She felt the sword pierce her stomach. It was nothing compared to Killian's soft hands on her face, wiping away any tears she had. She leaned into him, no longer able to hold herself up.

She felt herself falling, but Killian was there to catch her. But something was happening. She could feel it, deep in her chest; a movement. Something was changing.

Around her, a beautiful, peaceful blue light surrounded her. She felt the dark thoughts leave her in an instantly. No longer did she feel the constant pull of it. She was free.

She landed on the ground. She could feel Killian's arms around her, his tears falling on her familiar red jacket. Could see his pain.

With one last breath, she whispered…

"I love you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"No." He cried, holding her to his chest. "Emma! No, no, no."

He had done this. He killed her. It was his fault. He clung to her as if it were his own life on the line. "Please, love. Please. Don't leave me."

Someone was pulling him away from her, but he violently pushed the person off. He had to be there with her. He couldn't – He couldn't.

He couldn't live without her.

He wouldn't live without her.

He may be a survivor, but he wasn't going to give up. He would find her, no matter what it takes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **A/N: Oh god I made myself cry with this one.**

 **First, sorry to my other readers. I know you're all patiently waiting for an update of A Mother's Love, but I couldn't help myself after this episode. This one-shot wouldn't leave me alone.**

 **Second, don't think too much about Emma getting the sword. I wasn't going to go into full explination mode for that about the sword. It would take away from the story itself.**

 **Third, if anyone wants to discuss this episode with me, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS ON IT. Feel free to PM me.**

 **Fourth, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the read!**

 **Feed the muse, please give me a review : )**


End file.
